Sweet emotion
by Lolly Tenkawa
Summary: ¿Sería su amistad tan fuerte como para soportar esa noche que no debió pasar?—Grayza. Fluff.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima.

**Sinopsis:** ¿Sería su amistad tan fuerte como para soportar esa noche que no debió pasar?—Grayza. Fluff.

* * *

.

Se suponía que eso no debía terminar así.

Ella solo estaba llevando a Gray hasta su hogar, luego de una noche algo descontrolada, como solía ser la gran mayorías de las veladas en Fairy Tail. Él estaba en un estado deplorable, muy ebrio, y ella como la gran amiga que era, se aseguraría de que llegara a salvo a su casa. Era casi una obligación auto-impuesta la de cuidar de sus amigos. Abrió de una patada la puerta, sin preocuparse si romperla le molestaría al dueño de casa, y entró, buscando con su mirada la habitación del joven mago de hielo.

Suspiró con alivio al haber encontrado el lugar. Ella tampoco estaba en el mejor de los estados. No había perdido su consciencia pero sus reflejos se habían lentificado. Lo mejor para su salud y la de su amigo era dejarlo descansar con tranquilidad en su cama e irse de allí.

Pero algo había salido mal.

Fue un segundo, menos que eso, donde él se movió con la suficiente rapidez como para tomarla por sorpresa. Donde mostró una lucidez y consciencia de sí mismo que parecía haber perdido en el camino del gremio hasta allí.

No supo cuando fue que las manos de él se encerraron en su cintura, con fuerza.

Posesivamente.

Su cuerpo se congeló—_"Qué irónico",_ pensó— cuando él aplicó la suficiente fuerza para tirarla sobre el colchón. Su leve estado de ebriedad y el shock por las acciones de Gray le impidieron reaccionar ante eso y la limitaron a simplemente mirarlo con sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa. No podía ver su rostro, la oscuridad de su habitación y su propio flequillo ocultaban su mirada, pero si podía decir que él parecía estar tenso y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, gestos que no sabía como interpretar.

— ¿Gray qué es—?

No entendió como su cuerpo perdió fuerza cuando sintió unos labios imponerse a los suyos propios, interrumpiéndola. Su boca se encontraba demandante sobre la suya, pidiendo, exigiendo. Sus brazos parecían estar por todas partes, tocando, pellizcando, rozando. Era frenético y al mismo tiempo delicado. Tenía un tinte de desesperación en cada toque, pero a su vez de suavidad, como si temiera romperla.

Erza se sintió mareada, confundida, contrariada, perdida.

Y tan_ jodidamente_ bien.

Él la tocaba como un experto. Acariciaba con lentitud, besaba con fiereza. Abarcaba todo. La cubría con su ancha espalda, la silenciaba con su lengua. Dejaba marcas en todo su cuerpo, junto con su esencia. Tan masculina. Por un momento, un extraño momento, ella no pensó en él como el chico que conocía desde su infancia, su amigo de toda la vida, el idiota obsesionado con desnudarse a cada momento.

Erza Scarlet pensó en Gray Fullbuster como un hombre. Y se vio a ella misma como una mujer. Una mujer deseada.

Deseada por _él_.

Sus instintos más primitivos se hicieron dominantes en su mente y antes de siquiera pensarlo le estaba correspondiendo con igual entusiasmo. Hacía y se dejaba hacer.

Y en su cabeza no hubo mañana, no hubo ayer. No pensó en consecuencias o arrepentimientos. Simplemente se dejó llevar.

Sólo importaba disfrutar.

Nada más.

.

.

.

_"Él lo sabe". _

Erza almorzaba apartada del resto, pérdida en sus pensamientos, aunque de vez en cuando se le escapaba una mirada hacía alguien en especial.

_"Él lo sabe"_, se repitió a sí misma.

Luego de aquella noche—aquel _error_, no debía olvidarlo, _error_— la joven maga de armadura despertó entre sabanas revueltas y con unos fuertes brazos rodeandole la cintura. Sentía un leve mareo y una punzada en sus sienes, sin contar la pesadez de sus piernas y una extraña molestia en el abdomen. Todo lo sucedido unas horas antes llegó de golpe a ella, acrecentando su dolor de cabeza, y de pasó, instalando un horrible peso en su pecho.

_"¿Qué he hecho?"_ Fue lo primero que pensó, mirando con culpabilidad el rostro dormido de Gray. Se había dejado llevar de la manera más estúpida por sus impulsos, y no se detuvo a pensar en ningún momento qué pasaría después. Erza no podía permitirse errores como esos. No era una noche cualquiera con un extraño al azar, era Gray, uno de sus mejores amigos, una de aquellas personas que ella confiaba ciegamente. Tenían una amistad tan sólida, tan linda... ¿Qué iba a pasar después de aquella noche? ¿Podrían simplemente fingir que no había pasado nada y seguir con sus vidas? No... al menos ella no podría hacerlo, algo le decía que no era lo mismo. Había cierta incomodidad en admitir que había tenido relaciones con su amigo y eso hacía que fuera insoportable la idea de pretender que esa noche no había ocurrido.

¿Tendrían una relación? La pelirroja sonrió con amargura. No... eso no era posible. Ella estaba demasiado jodida en temas como el amor y las relaciones de pareja—un leve_ flash_ del rostro de Jellal se presentó a sus ojos— y no podía meter a Gray en sus propios problemas. Eso estaba descartado.

— Mmmm...— El joven murmuró algo inentendible y se movió. Por un segundo totalmente angustioso, Erza creyó que había despertado. Pero no fue así. Sólo se dio vuelta, dormido, y quedó de espaldas a ella, alejándose hacía el borde contrarío de la cama.

— No puedo hacerte esto...— Susurró, disculpándose, aunque sabía que él no escucharía. Con un sigilo digno de envidiar, abandonó el lecho y buscó sus cosas, tratando de acomodar la habitación de un modo que no pareciera que allí hubo sexo—_desenfrenado, descontrolado, ardiente_—, sacudió su cabeza apartando sus memorias. Aquello debía quedar como una anécdota, con mucha suerte —y juzgando la cantidad de alcohol en sangre que Gray portaba la noche anterior—, tal vez no recordaría nada. O todo sería tan confuso en su mente que no sabría que era ella la que estuvo allí. Con la esperanza de que eso sucediera, abandonó la habitación, saltando desde la ventana.

Luego de ese día, no se atrevió a ir al gremio por el lapso de una semana. Podría ser llamada cobarde, pero sentía que no podía mirar a Gray a los ojos. Las imágenes no se iban de su cabeza, y el deseo de repetirlas le asaltaban de tanto en tanto. Era insoportable. Se suponía que no sentía nada por el idiota exhibicionista, pero allí estaba, fantaseando con él de una manera vergonzosa. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo una noche había cambiado tanto su perspectiva? Nunca lo había visto como nada más que un amigo, un muy buen compañero. Incluso, por ese extraño habito de desnudarse que tenía él, ya había contemplado su cuerpo desnudo y no había sentido más que una ligera apreciación por su buena figura. Pero todo había cambiado, ella principalmente.

¿Cambiaría también su amistad? Erza no quería ni pensar en eso.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente entera para poder verlo y no seguir imaginando cosas que no debía imaginar (los libros de literatura erótica que Levy le daba estaban pudriendo su cerebro) decidió volver al gremio, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Esa no era la única razón, por su puesto, creía también que si Gray hubiese recordado que era ella la persona con la que hizo esas... cosas,—si conocía al alquimista de hielo como creía hacerlo— hubiese ido a su casa a exigir respuestas. Pero no lo hizo, por lo tanto, todo debía estar normal.

—y acalló con toda violencia la irritante voz en su interior que le repetía lo decepcionada que estaba de que él no lo hubiese hecho.

Con una fe renovada fue a su amado Fairy Tail, perdiendo toda su convicción a penas puso un pie en el gremio.

_"Él-lo-sa-be". _

De hecho, todo estaba normal. Sus amigos estaban normal, los demás miembros estaban normal, las misiones, el maestro, el mismísimo Gray. Todo mediocremente corriente.

Excepto que nada estaba bien.

Erza lo sintió. Fue casi instantáneo. Un roce, una mirada, una leve sonrisa. Todo eso había durado menos que dos segundos, y ella lo captó. La intensidad de sus ojos, la suficiencia de su porte, incluso en la manera de hablar. Él recordaba todo, y la pelirroja estaba perdida.

Gray la trataba como siempre. Nadie sospechaba que hubiese algo extraño en él. Pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien.

Por lo que lo evitó, toda la mañana. Se sentó a almorzar y se perdió en sus pensamientos, tratando a toda costa de no mirarlo aunque por momentos se le hacía imposible. Y los recuerdos volvieron con más fuerza que antes, haciéndola temblar, casi de la misma manera en que lo había hecho esa noche. Miró de reojo hacía donde estaba él, y lo encontró discutiendo con Natsu, a su muy típica manera.

— ¡Jamás podrías derrotarme idiota cerebro de flama!

— ¡Cállate pervertido de hielo! ¡Y pelea como hombre, que estoy en llamas!

— ¿Alguno habló de pelear como hombre? ¡Yo les enseñaré!

Fairy Tail se fue sumiendo de a poco en su ambiente festivo y descontrolado, con las risas y los golpes como protagonistas. Normalmente, ella hubiera participado en la pelea, pero no estaba de ánimos. Y tampoco quería tener algún contacto casual con _cierta_ persona.

— Estás distraída...

_Cierta_ persona, efectivamente, se había logrado escabullir del centro de la batalla—de la que participaba la gran mayoría del gremio, en esos momentos — y había aparecido a su lado, de repente, como un fantasma. Erza sintió el pánico invadiéndola y su sangré se heló en sus venas.

_"Que conveniente..."_— ¿Y-yo? ¡No, para nada! —_ "¿Estoy balbuceando?"_— Sólo... estoy c-cansada... — _"¡Estoy balbuceando!_" .

Gray alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada ante su extraño comportamiento. Por un momento, un pesado silencio se extendió entre los dos. Ella había encontrado particularmente interesante su plato, y cada vez que intentaba decir algo, las palabras morían en su boca. Para su tristeza, esos tortuosos segundos le habían confirmado que si, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado.

— ¿Dónde estuviste esta semana?

Erza casi salta en su asiento al escuchar la pregunta tan directa. Le dio una mirada sorprendida, como si no hubiera esperado que él le hablara.

— Estuve haciendo... cosas. Nada importante.— Intentó zanjar el tema, pero los afilados ojos de su amigo no se apartaban de ella, casi como si desconfiara de sus palabras. Técnicamente, ella no había mentido, así que no tendría por qué sentirse perseguida por aquella inquisidora mirada.

Aunque sí se sentía perseguida.

Gray suavizó sus ojos— Si tú lo dices...

Y sonrió. De una manera ladeada, arrogante. La misma sonrisa que tuvo esa mañana, cuando ella entró en el gremio. Como si supiera que tenía cierto poder sobre ella. Esa sonrisa que le daban ganas de abofetearlo y de besarlo—_"¿Eh? ¡De dónde salió eso!"_— al mismo tiempo. Que le hacía apretar sus puños y erizar el vello de la nuca. Se estaba burlando de ella. Y Erza sabía que no podía hacer nada, porque golpearlo implicaría admitir que esa noche había pasado. Y no, esa noche _ni siquiera_ había existido. Era un error. Un estúpido error.

Pero la sonrisa de Gray no se iba.

La desafiaba. Y Erza Scarlet no era alguien que negara un desafío.

_"Dos pueden jugar ese juego..."._

— Sabes, de hecho... sí me siento distraída. _Rara_.— Le dijo en tono casual, haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Rara? ¿En qué sentido? — Le preguntó con genuina preocupación. Casi la hizo sentir culpable.

Casi.

La pelirroja compuso una cara compungida. — Es como si supiera que tengo que recordar algo... algo que pasó. Pero no recuerdo absolutamente _nada_.

La sonrisa de la cara de Gray se desvaneció. Y esta vez fue su turno de sonreír arrogante. No quería herirlo, él la conocía y sabía que no lo había hecho con mala intención. Sólo estaba jugando con su ego tal y como él lo había hecho hacía unos momentos. Era una pequeña venganza por esas horas de incomodidad y tensión que le había tocado vivir. Nada personal.

— Yo siento... algo parecido.— Contestó él. Erza lo miró con intriga, sin saber muy bien con qué iba a salir el moreno— La única diferencia, es que yo recuerdo _todo_.

Ella palideció. La sonrisa volvió a la cara de Gray. Era una manera implícita de confirmarle que él sabía que habían pasado aquella noche juntos. Y que estaba ahí, dispuesto a que ella lo reconociera también. Pero por supuesto, Erza no daría el brazo a torcer.

— ¿Ah, si? Que suerte que tengas tan buena memoria, Gray— La ironía en su voz prácticamente cortaba— Lástima que yo no pueda recordar fácilmente los detalles menores.

Los ojos negros se endurecieron— Que suerte que tengas tanta facilidad para olvidarte de las cosas, Erza. Lástima que yo no sea tan hipócrita.

Erza frunció el ceño. Las cosas ya habían pasado una línea, y dejó de considerar eso como una simple "lucha de egos".

— ¿Hipócrita? Simplemente trato de no complicarme con errores.

No quería. En verdad ella no quería contestarle de ese modo. No debía olvidar que Gray era su amigo, a pesar de aquella noche. Que ellos tenían una historia, un vinculo. Que eran nakamas. Pero los nervios que había vivido, la tensión, la angustia de pensar que tal vez algo se había roto no hacía más que impulsar sus palabras como si fuera vomito verbal.

Él le hizo honor a su magia cuando la miró. Sus ojos eran hielo.

— ¿Entonces eso fue para ti? ¿Un error?

_"No, no. Soy idiota. Esa noche fue especial... tan especial que tengo miedo. Miedo de mí... de ti. No quiero perderte"._

Claramente, responder lo que pensaba era _la_ verdad. Era lo correcto. Pero su vomito verbal actuó antes que ella.

— _Si_.

Sin hacer otro gesto más que apretar sus puños, Gray le dio la espalda y se fue de su lado. Dejándola sola. A ella y sus caóticos pensamientos.

.

.

.

Lucy miraba nerviosa de un lado a otro, sin saber muy bien qué más hacer. Estaban en un tren, yendo a una misión, porque por supuesto, su renta no se pagaría sola. Sus amigos la acompañaban tal y como hacían siempre... pero el ambiente estaba extraño. A su lado, una tensa Wendy de hombros rígidos le decía sin palabras que ella no era la única que sentía las cosas fuera de lugar. Natsu iba en la ventana, colgado, con sus típicos mareos. Happy estaba con Charle contándole las mil maneras de azar un pescado, haciendo de aquel viaje una tortura para la pobre exceed. Gray y Erza...

_Gray y Erza._

_Ese_ era el quid de la cuestión. Todo era normal en el equipo menos ellos dos. Ambos miraban para una dirección distinta, no se dirigían la palabra y les rodeaba un aura fría y de hostilidad. Lo peor era que habían estado así por más de una semana y nadie sabía qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos dos. Había sido insoportable compartir tiempo en el gremio cuando los dos estaban juntos, por lo que Lucy propuso ir a una misión, para ver si compartiendo un poco más de horas entre los dos junto a todos ellos haría que las cosas mejoraran. Una pésima idea. Claro que nada mejoró, sino que todo lo contrario. La rubia creía que iba a volverse loca si tenía que estar durante tres días completos—lo que aproximadamente duraría aquel trabajo— con ese ambiente tan oscuro.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos, ¿Verdad?— Intentó entablar alguna conversación, probando si eso lograría algún efecto positivo en sus amigos. Su moral cayó al subsuelo cuando lo único que recibió como contestación fue un vago "_ajá_" de Gray y un asentimiento tenso de Erza. Ambos seguían mirando hacía direcciones distintas.

— Así es, Lucy-san—. Dijo Wendy, más por educación, para que su amiga no estuviera hablando sola.

— ¡Será muy divertido, como en los viejos tiempos!

— Trata de no hablar mucho de los viejos tiempos Lucy, o tal vez haya gente que lo considere un error.

A las palabras de Gray le siguió un silencio atroz. Irónicamente, la temperatura del ambiente había bajado varios grados. Lucy y Wendy quedaron petrificadas en su lugar, incluso Happy interrumpió su discurso sobre el origen de los peces para mirar al alquimista de hielo.

— _Ugh_... mi estómago...

— G-Gray... ¿Qué dices...?— Preguntó atónita la rubia, ignorando al desfallecido Natsu.

— Oh Lucy, no le preguntes tanto, tal vez se levante y se vaya sin decir una palabra.

Con voz filosa y una mirada mortal, Erza le clavó los ojos a Gray por primera vez en días. Este le devolvía el gesto, con igual fiereza, sin echarse atrás. La única vez que Lucy los había visto así, fue cuando estaban en la Isla Galuna y Gray quería luchar contra Lyon. Erza había llegado a amenazar al moreno con su espada, cosa que a él no le había importado mucho, ya que la había desafiado sin dudar. Ambos tenían en ese momento la misma mirada de enojo que entonces, y Lucy supo en ese instante que lo que había pasado entre ellos era algo importante y delicado. Le hizo un gesto a Wendy que comprendió las intenciones de su amiga. La menor tomó a Charle mientras que Lucy agarraba a Natsu y a Happy, sin importarle los gemidos del primero y las constantes protestas del exceed.

— N-nosotras... iremos a... llevaremos a Natsu...— Suspiró, derrotada, dándole una última mirada de suplica a los dos magos— No sé qué pasó entre ustedes... pero solucionenlo. Por favor, no olviden que son amigos.

Se marchó de allí junto a los demás, dejándolos solos. Sin saberlo, Lucy pronunció las palabras que ambos necesitaban escuchar. Gray relajó un poco sus hombros y la mirada de Erza dejó de ser tan dura.

— Ella tiene razón— Susurró la pelirroja, tomando la iniciativa. El asintió, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a hablarle. Erza lo entendía, quien tenía más motivo para estar enojado era Gray.— Yo... Gray... yo... te extraño.

No supo si fueron las palabras que pronunció, o el tono dolido con el que lo había dicho. Tal vez el hecho de que ella haya dejado de lado su fachada dura para admitir que lo extrañaba. No sabía qué fue, pero algo en las defensas de Gray se quebró.

— Yo también, Erza. — Respondió finalmente, cansado.— Lo siento.— Murmuró arrastrando las palabras.

La pelirroja se apresuró a corregirlo— ¡No, no! Yo lo siento... he dicho cosas terribles. En ningún momento quise lastimarte...

— No tienes que disculparte, si yo no me hubiese burlado de ti nada habría pasado. Fui un idiota.

Gray se veía realmente arrepentido. Erza odiaba verlo así. Odiaba ver mal a cualquiera de sus amigos, pero con él era distinto. Nunca lo había visto vulnerable, o al menos, no por culpa de ella. Un peso frío se ancló en su pecho. Aquellos días habían sido terribles. Cada vez que se encontraba con él en algún lugar de Magnolia ambos se tensaban y se daban miradas furiosas. En esos momentos lo único que ella quería era sacar su espada y molerlo a golpes. Pero luego, cuando se encontraba sola, reflexionaba con frialdad lo que había pasado y no hacía más que sentirse culpable. Las miradas de Gray no tenían furia. Tenían dolor. Ella había sido la idiota.

Se inclinó un poco más hacía él, que estaba cabizbajo, con actitud conciliadora. Cuando él la miró, Erza le sonrió con suavidad.

— Dejemos eso atrás, ¿Si? Volvamos a ser como antes, como si nada hubiese pasado. Yo ya no me siento molesta y sólo quiero que seamos amigos... como siempre.

Aunque su piel se erice con los recuerdos. Aunque sus sueños no dejen de repetir aquella noche. Aunque ella haya empezado a sentir _algo_ al estar alejada de él y darse cuenta lo mucho que lo necesitaba a su lado.

Eso ya no le importaba. Sólo quería volver a ser su amiga.

Para su sorpresa, Gray le respondió con una sonrisa amarga.— Lo siento, Erza... pero yo no creo que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Erza sintió como si alguien le clavara su propia espada en el medio del pecho.

_"¡Por supuesto que nada sería como antes! Él estaba borracho... yo no. Fui consciente todo el tiempo... ¡Y no lo detuve! Él lo sabe y ahora me odia... me odia por arruinar nuestra amistad"._

— ¡P-pero...! ¡No! Sólo... Gray esa noche... no eramos conscientes... ¡Estábamos ebrios! No puede arruinarlo todo...

La amargura en el rostro del alquimista de hielo no hizo más que crecer ante sus palabras.

— Yo no estaba ebrio.— Ella quedó petrificada y él no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo.— Al menos, no lo suficiente como para no saber lo que estaba haciendo.

— Explícate.— Su voz volvía a la dureza que la caracterizaba. Se sentía perdida y eso era algo que Erza odiaba. Y aún así, a pesar de eso, sentía una ligera emoción ante lo que Gray iba a contarle.

Él suspiró, como si se estuviera preparando para una dura batalla en la que sabía que iba a perder.

— Esa noche, había bebido, si. Y había apostado con Cana que lograría que tú me llevarás a mi casa. Era estúpido, pero ella estaba muy borracha y yo no tenia ganas de caminar. Así que cuando me preguntaste si estaba bien, fingí estar ebrio para que quisieras ayudarme.— Erza alzó una ceja, expectante. El paró unos segundos, como si se estuviera avecinando un segundo round de aquella batalla perdida.— No planeaba nada, lo juro... sólo quería que me acostaras... pero luego pensé que tu creías que yo estaba ebrio y se me ocurrió intentar algo que en circunstancias normales no hubiera hecho nunca...

Los ojos de la pelirroja estaban fríos.— Ah... entonces sólo querías acostarte conmigo.

— No, Erza... besarte... sólo quería besarte.— De repente él se puso muy serio, y parecía enfadado, no con ella sino consigo mismo— y si tu me apartabas o me golpeabas no iba a insistir. Sólo quería intentarlo...— Apretó sus puños— pero no me apartaste. Respondiste... y no me pude controlar. Lo siento, en verdad. Entiendo si me odias.

Erza no sabía como sentirse con lo que se había enterado. Una parte de ella estaba furiosa —muy furiosa— pero sabía que era hipócrita reprocharle algo a Gray. Ella tampoco estaba ebria, y había hecho todo a consciencia. Tal y como él. Su corazón dio un latido doloroso e ilusionado al darse cuenta de eso.

— Pero, ¿P-por qué dices que nada será como antes? No estoy enojada por eso, no te odio, podemos volver a ser amigos, no—

Gray bufó, molesto.— Maldición Erza, ¿Es que tengo que dibujarte un mapa para que lo entiendas? ¡No quiero ser tu amigo!

Ella se paró, sacando su espada y apuntándole, mitad ofendida, mitad dolida.

— Entiendo que todo lo que pasó esté siendo raro, pero estás comportándote como un estúpido. No creo haberte hecho nada malo como para que me desprecies.

— ¿Despreciarte? ¡Tu estás comportándote como una estúpida! ¡No puedo creer que no lo entiendas!

Erza apretó con más fuerza su espada y le dio una mirada mortal.— ¿Entender qué? ¿Que por haber llamado "error" a aquella noche me odies y ya no quieras ser mi amigo?

— ¡Porque quiero ser más que tu amigo, mierda!

La espada cayó laxa al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo. Gray respiraba agitado, y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, su rostro pasó a ser tan colorado como el cabello de Erza. Esta, por su parte, había palidecido y parecía no respirar. Se podría decir que estaba en shock. Luego de unos mortificantes segundos, su mente pareció procesar lo que había escuchado y su rostro pasó a mimetizarse con el de Gray.

— Tu... tu...—No tuvo el valor para terminar la frase. Él asintió, casi a regañadientes.— Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿D-desde cuándo?

Una sonrisa irónica curvó los labios del mago, como si recordara algo muy gracioso o ridículo.

— Desde siempre... desde que eramos niños.

Imágenes de su infancia llegaron a su cabeza, de repente. Erza recordó cosas sutiles, como él se preocupaba por ella, como estaba allí para apoyarla incluso cuando fingía no necesitar ayuda, como él había descubierto que aquella imagen de niña fuerte e indestructible era solo una fachada. Todo comenzó a tener sentido, y la pelirroja se preguntó como podía haber estado tan ciega todo ese tiempo.

— Nunca dijiste nada...

— ¿Cómo podría?— Preguntó, casi a la defensiva— No te merecía... tu eras... Titania, yo sólo un crío que tenía el habito de desnudarse cada cinco minutos.— Ella frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que él se menospreciara de esa forma.— Pero eso no importaba, yo estaba seguro que en algún momento te vencería y que podría ser digno de estar a tu lado. Hasta que... apareció Jellal...— La mirada de Gray se ensombreció y ella bajó su cabeza, avergonzada.— No había nada que yo hubiera podido hacer ahí Erza... por lo que me resigné y te dejé ir.

— ¿Y ahora?— Dijo ella, dubitativa.

Gray compuso esa sonrisa amarga que parecía haberlo acompañado todo el viaje.— Esa noche... sé que no tendría que haber pasado... que me estaba engañando... pero no me arrepiento. Esa semana que no fuiste al gremio fui todos los días a Fairy Hills para tratar de hablar contigo, pero no pude. No tenía el coraje, ni tampoco quería escucharte decir que no había pasado nada. Cuando te vi en el gremio... fui un idiota, lo sé. Pero no sabía de que manera acercarme a ti para hablar y fue la única que se me ocurrió. Al menos, tengo recuerdos ¿Verdad? Aunque tu lo hayas considerado como un error... — Una punzada de culpa atravesó a la joven— Ahora... yo lo siento Erza, pero no puedo fingir que no pasó, no puedo ser sólo tu amigo. Tendrás que darme tiempo, ¿Si? Hasta que logre resignarme de nuevo, ¿Lo entiendes?

Erza asintió, ausente. En esos momentos se dio cuenta que seguía parada, frente a él, con los brazos colgando inertes a su costado. No se había movido y le pareció escuchar que él le preguntaba si estaba bien, con una mirada preocupada. Esos ojos... siempre preocupados por ella. No había momento en que él no la hubiera apoyado. Él estaba allí, por ella. _Siempre_. ¿Debía dejar que se rindiera?

— No.

El joven la miró con confusión. Erza tenía una mirada determinada, que se posó en él, con todo el peso de su fortaleza. Gray tembló. Esas miradas de Erza daban miedo.

Ella se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos, agarrándolas con fuerza. Su amigo estaba duro por la sorpresa y la incertidumbre.

— ¿Q-qué...? Erza...

— ¡No puedes resignarte! ¡No debes rendirte! ¡Así no somos en Fairy Tail!

Si la situación hubiese sido otra, ella se habría reído de la cara que Gray tenía en esos momentos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando...?

— ¡Los magos de Fairy Tail jamás se rinden, Gray!— Le interrumpió.— ¡Nuestro gremio lucha hasta al final! ¡No perdemos las esperanzas!

Gray se encontraba perdido. Si bien Erza nunca había sido muy normal, ni en sus más remotas fantasías se hubiese imaginado que respondería así cuando él se confesara, ¿Qué era todo eso de Fairy Tail, el gremio, las esperanzas...? ¿Qué tenía que ver con...?

_"¡Oh!"_

— Espera...— La tomó de los hombros, deshaciéndose de su agarre. Le tomó unos segundos encontrar las palabras que quería decir y lograr pronunciarlas sin que su voz tiemble de emoción— Estás diciéndome... me quieres decir que... ¿Hay esperanza? Es decir... tu...

Erza asintió, segura. Por primera vez desde que todo eso había comenzado, Gray sonrió con sinceridad. Sus manos dejaron de apresarle los hombros y subieron hasta su rostro, acunándolo. Había tal intensidad en sus ojos, tanta adoración que ella sentía que se derretía, allí, frente al poder del alquimista de hielo. Casi con abandono, Gray dejó caer su cabeza y apoyó la frente en la de ella. Sus narices se tocaban y él apartó un mechón de cabello escarlata, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. Erza sonrió y él cerró los ojos, con satisfacción, disfrutando el momento.

— ¿Puedo besarte ahora, Erza?

Una carcajada pequeña salió de la boca de ella.— Claro que si, idiota.

Se acercó esos pocos centímetros que los separaban y dejó sus labios ahí, de manera suave. Casi como si quisiera diferenciarse en lo absoluto de ese primer beso que tuvieron aquella noche en su casa. Se movía lento, besando primero el labio superior, luego el inferior. Delineaba su boca con su lengua, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para profundizarlo. Ella, siendo la mujer pasional que era, se lo concedió y a partir de allí perdió la consciencia del tiempo, de sí misma. Se sostenía sólo del cuerpo de Gray, que estaba allí para ser su ancla a la cordura.

Fue un beso hermoso, tierno. Mágico. Que le hizo temblar las rodillas y agitar la respiración. Que provocó que su ritmo cardíaco aumentara. Que—

— Así que este era el problema.

Ambos se apartaron con rapidez, con sus rostros encendidos. Lucy los miraba de manera divertida, cargando a un inconsciente Natsu en su espalda. Wendy estaba tan avergonzada como ellos, y tenía clavada su mirada en el suelo. Happy reía y Charle les dio una mirada reprobatoria.

Aquello les dio a entender a ambos que los días que venían serían bastante duros para ellos. Sus amigos no los dejarían en paz. Gray palideció ante la idea de tener que dar explicaciones a todo el mundo. Erza apretó levente su mano y llamó su atención. Ella lo miraba con confianza, asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

Al momento, se sintió tonto, ¿Cómo podría temer? Si la reina de las hadas al fin estaba a su lado.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y el apretón, con la confianza restaurada.

Por supuesto que todo estaría bien.

.

.

* * *

Mi amado Grayza...

Fluffy, mucho fluffy. Es que estoy tan acostumbrada a escribir Angst y esta pareja es tan tierna y linda que no pude evitar el fluff. Tienen tanto potencial juntos, son sexys, tiernos, fuertes... ¡Amo el Grayza! Es una lástima que no haya mucho material de ellos (ni fics ni fanarts :( ), así que trataré de aportar un pequeño grano a nuestro fandom. Espero que les haya gustado ! Muchas gracias por leer!

PD: A todos los shippers Grayza, escriban ! Necesitamos fanfics para las fangirls como yo que se alimentan de ellos !


End file.
